


Blown

by FanficFan305



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFan305/pseuds/FanficFan305





	Blown

It was a typical Sunday morning at the House of Evangelista. Everyone was tired from the ball the night before. The children were eating bowls of cereal on the couch watching TV and roasting each other while Blanca was waking around the house with a basket of folded laundry putting the stacks in each of the kids rooms. 

Blanca felt generous and decided to put Angel’s pile of T-shirts away in her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer and heard a strange clink. She reached in and pulled out a small glass vile with white powder in it. The laundry basket fell out of her arm as she went limp and let out a shrill gasp. She clutched the vile in her hand, left the pile of now unfolded crumpled clothes on the floor next to the fallen basket and ran to her room and slammed the door hard behind her. She cried. She cried hard. She couldn’t pull herself together no matter how hard the tried. The kids jumped into action and ran after her to see what was the matter. They threw her door open and Angel was the first to ask, “Mami, what happened?” All Blanca could muster the strength to say was, “Get the fuck out my room, NOW!” Damon tried again, “Mother are you ok? What can I do to help you?” He placed his hand on her shoulder and she put her hand on his. “I just need to be alone and think right now, baby.”

Papi and Angel looked at each other. They all walked out of Blanca’s room together and walked in to Angel’s room to find the mess. 

Angel’s top drawer was open. Her mouth dropped. Papi and Damon were on the floor picking up the strewn clothes. 

Angel spoke, “guys, she found it. I am dead.” What had happened earlier in the day, when Damon watched Angel pitch another vile out the window...he was unaware that she had another. He hadn’t known that his family members were getting a little too acquainted with the sugar a little too fast. Damon felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart and soul. Angel burst into tears and ran back into her mother’s room and begged.

Blanca was stone cold and lay motionless in her bed with her back to the door. “I said get the fuck out my room.”


End file.
